Change of heart
by Neutral747
Summary: This is my character melon who has a little thing for a certin someone or alien that is. I suck at summarys and this is my fist fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM or Inuyasha only my characters

Chapter one: ice cream

"Melon met your new parents!" said the orphanage lady "Hello." I replied I looked at one then the other I also notice a girl who seemed to be at least two or more years older than me. But as I looked at her she seemed to be part demon I smiled at her and she smiled back. I knew we were going to get along just fine.

That had happened about three years ago now I am eleven years old and my sister (Kataline) is fifteen years old. From what I learned of my new family is that my father is a demon while my mother is human so my sister is half demon. I was glad to know I will be joining my sister in school this year.

'Next week is going to be my birthday!' I thought. I was bored so I decided to annoy my onee-chan. I'm so evil sometimes so I crept to her room sure enough HE was there. 'Good timing, now how to do it' I thought. 'Yes I got it, now for my plan to fall into action!' I walk casually by then bust out saying, "Onee-chan! And onii-chan,(they mean two diffrent things kay.) could you guys take me out for ice cream?" my sister was blushing like mad and I giggled at the sight. Then I turned to see Inuyasha smiling at me, I smiled in return. But made puppy eyes in hope of getting ice cream. He fell for it as always and nudged my sister so we could go.

"Horary we're going to get ice cream!" my sister gave me a death glare but I ignored it. My plan had worked as always.

Please review peeps or no cookie


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own tmm or inujasha only my oc

Many thanx to AssuieUlrich & PinkPuppy for rw! and every 1 else that read

Chapter 2

Melon yawned as she waked up. 'Wow!' she thought to herself 'Summer went by quicker than usual.' "Oh no!" 'I am gonna be late for school.' She mentally told her self as she grabbed her uniform and hastily put it on. "WHA!!!!" she screamed as she fell from the staires. Lucky for her someone chaught her she looked up it was Inuyasha. "HELLO!" i said with much exciment. "Is my onee-chan down staires yet?" "Yup, we were waiting for you to finish changing." "Oh, well i'm ready now, so lets go!"

**Many hours later...**

'Wow who knew school could be sooo boring. Well at least i made new friends!'

At home: "Yay! Now I could walk with u and Inuyasha to sckool and get to see what you and him do." "oh just sutp up and go to sleep will you." Karoline said with a hint of annoyence in her voice. "Ok ok, well then goodnight onee-chan" yawn "Hmm goodnight imuoto-chan."

**The next day...**

"Oh come on say something its to quiet when we walk to school. Oh look there's Ichigo! ICHIGO!!!!!!!" I said as i ran toward her. As soon as i catched up to her she grab my arm and said "Come on, Mashya has pratice today!" "Ok, just don't yank my arm off!" "Huh? Oh sorry!" "Its ok lets go!" I said with a smile. When we reached the building Ichigo had a love sick look on her face. With that a thought came in to my mind. As soon as Mashya finished Knedo pratice i told Ichigo to ask him out. She turned crisom red. 'Wow she can turn even more reder then her hair.' She complianed that he might reject her and other stuff. I just shook my head and told her noway he could reject you. With that by the end of next week i was able to convince her to ask him on a date.

As she went to ask him I waited for her. When I saw her running toward me with a smile on i knew he said yes. I nodded my head "Told you." "Yeah, yeah. See you on Monday Melon-chan Bi, bi!" She said while running toward her home. "Yup, Bye Ichigo-chan, see you tommrow." I mummbled the last part to myself.

**The next day..**

'Hmm where did they go. Man I knew I should have just left a note.'

**Flashback.**

"Hey onee-chan I'm going somewhere tell mom 'kay bye!" I said as i walked out the door. "Oi imouto-chan where exactly are you going?" "Um out." "Sure you are but tell me where exactly." "Ummm just out with my friends, hehehe" "Imouto-chan! What are you planning." "Oh um well look at the time i gotta go bye onee-chan!"

**End Flashback**

"Geez, now i have to go look for her." 'Hmm where are they?' I looked around until I saw Ichigo falling ontop of Mashya. I just stared in awe. 'She got to kiss him on the first date. Wow! to bad i couldn't take a picture.' Then out of nowhere a girl with blue hair came out giggling saying "Here you could use this."

Ichigo was really red and i guessed Mayasha was really dense so so I heard Ichigo say something and took off. So i followed her until we came outside to the court yard. She said something then the girl with blue hair came out and said something they started to argue then i heard someone eles say "Your starting to piss me off" i turned around and saw a girl with glasses and green hair getting picked on. I didn't want to lose my cover but they were being mean to her so before either me or Ichigo could run off a little girl with yellow hair came and said "Pick on someone your own size" Then she started to jump around while the girls that were picking on her chased her until one girl got the girl with glassess and started to pull her hair and was going to pour coffie on her when another girl appeared out of nowhere and grabed the girls hand. "Now see doesn't that hurt." The girl then let go of her hand and the other girls left running. I knew i blew my cover so i went toward the girl with glasses "Are you ok?"

"Thank you very much i must appoligize later to them."

"What are you crazy they were being mean to you."

"Melon-chan what are you doing here?" 'o so she didn't notice I was here'

"umm hi Ichigo-chan funny running into you here."

"looks like you two know each other well I have to leave"

Yeah me too bye guys!"

"huh? no wait!"

then all of a sudden there was a n earth quake "Ahh!" i screamed then I saw a cat and it came toward me and went for my neck 'ahh o huh? it feels good really good...

DANDANNNNNNNN

plz r&r or no cookie for u


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I SWEAR I DON"T OWN ANTHING!! Only my character though. :p

* * *

I woke up in a room that seemed to be part of the museam...

"THE MUSEAM! ICHIGO!?" I screamed.

'Wait. What exactly happen...flashback was it real or just a dream?' I thought.

"I guess I better go home...Yawn...so sleepy."

**At home...an hour later...**

"Melon! Where have you been?" Karoline asked.

"Not now onee-sama, I'm so sleepy...Yawn." I told her.

"Hmm ok I guess...well goodnight imouto-chan." Karoline said.

"Goodnight onee-chan."

**In Bed...**

"I wonder what happened to everybody else..." nya

**THE NEXT DAY!!**

yawn 'Ugh I'm soooo sleepy...I gotta look for Ichigo though...oh she right there.'

"Ichigo!" I yelled at her.

yawn "Hai, Melon-chan?...Hey! Why did you go to the museam yesterday?"

"Um...hey look at the time, Mashya must be having pratice by now huh?"

"OMIGOSH!! Your right. Lets go."

'Score I distracted her.'

"We're not done with the conversation ok."

"Aw man."

Short i know but hey its been a while since i up dated. i pertty much suck at this...oh well.

R&R Plz.


	4. Chapter 4

I'M BACK!!!!!

It's been a while so I won't try to dissapoint ya'll much.

* * *

"Ooo ah! Isn't he great Melon?" Ichigo asked me.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah he's real great......how can you even see him from all the way up here with all those other girls in the way?" I anwsered.

"Ummm I have a 20/20 vision?" She replied to me.

"Surrrrre."I smirked at her. "Soooo~ Did you guys do anything.....interesting?"

"......" Her face was trying to compete with her hair.

"Hmm?"

"Oh shut up, what were you doing there anyways?"

"I got lost looking for the library."

"Uhuh, so you took a detor through the museum?"

"Well of course. Do you have your ticket at least for memory?"

"Of course!" She grabed the ticket from her pocket."See? Mmm~ My unforgetabled memory."

"Hey Ichigo your "memory" is flying away."

"WAH!"

What happened next can be sumed up into two words. She jumped.

"ICHIGO!!!!" I screamed.

And of course me being a good friend and all jumped right after, not thinking twice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mashya run towards our soon to be death. I caught up with her, grabing that damn "memory" that caused this. Instead of grabing her I fell next to her. Then I had this out action to land feet first. So did Ichigo, I noticed as we landed unharmed, feet flat on the floor.

"Ichigo?...." Mashya said finally making it to the front of the crowd.

"GYAH!"

She grabbed my arm and began to run with all her might dragging me behind her.

"Great way to stay calm and try to think this through." I said. She made no motion to slow down, if not she seemed to go alot more faster.

* * *

Short, but I tried. :/

Please review.


End file.
